Holes in the Floor of Heaven
by Taichi Princess
Summary: This is a little view of TK's life. Mostly sad, but really sweet in the end. It's based on a song 'Holes in the Floor of Heaven'. It's a really sweet Takari.


One day, shy and 8 years old

Hi, I heard this song again yesterday and I started crying. It's such a sweet song. I first heard it when I was like, 5. Ok, I'll stop talking now.

**Holes in the Floor of Heaven**

** **

Takeru Takaishi sat in his room crying. His eight birthday was so awful. The person he wanted the most to be there wasn't. All his friends tried to cheer him up during the party, but no luck. He brushed his light blonde hair out of his eyes and fell down on his bed. Takeru's mother Nancy also was crying. She sat on the white sofa holding an old, faded stuffed bear. 

Takeru walked out of his room and into the living room. He saw his mom crying.

"Mama" he asked. She wiped her tears away. 

"Yes Takeru" Takeru's lip trembled and he asked.

"Where did Grandma go?" Nancy started crying again. "Mommy?" Takeru asked again.

"Grandma, she…she's" Nancy started. How was she going to tell Takeru her mother had just died? Takeru was upset enough about her not being at the party. "She went on vacation"

"Really? When is she going to be back?" Takeru asked.

"Not for a long time honey"

"Am I ever going to see her again?" Takeru asked.

"Of course you will" Nancy said. Takeru gave off a little smile.

"When" Takeru asked. Nancy looked into his deep blue eyes. She couldn't lie to Takeru. 

"Not for a long time. But, we will all be together one day honey" Takeru walked over and hugged his mother. 

"I love you Mama," He said. It just then started raining. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Grandma died," he whispered. His mother smiled and replied, "Don't be sad child. Grandma's watching you today."

~*~*~*~*~*~

One day, shy and 8 years old  
When grandma passed away  
I was a broken hearted little boy  
Blowing out that birthday cake  
How I cried when the sky let go  
With a cold lonesome rain  
My mom smiled, said "Don't be sad child.  
Grandma's watching you today."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru sat in his math class. The teacher was teaching algebra. Takeru wasn't listening. He sat in his desk, twirling a pencil. 

"Pst. Takeru" He heard someone whisper. 

"What Davis" Takeru asked. 

"What are you doing for your birthday"? Davis aced. Takeru's eyes filled with tears. He was now 12 years old, and he hated his birthday. His birthday was tomorrow, and it didn't look like he could do anything anyway. 

It had just started raining…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cause there are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how you know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
Sometimes if you're lonely  
Just remember she can see  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and me

~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru stood at the foot of the altar looking down towards the double doors at the end of the carpet. Summer had come, and he was almost twenty-five. The doors opened. A beautiful girl in a long, white dress came out. Her chocolate brown eyes looked into his blue ones. Kari Kamiya. She walked up to the alter and stood next to him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to" She replied. They turned towards the priest and took their vows.   
~*~*~*~*~*~

The scene fades to outside. Takeru has the most solemn expression on his face. He holds a little child in his arms. The girl was around four. As they watched something being lowered into the ground, the little girl- Brittany says

"Bye bye mommy" Takeru looks at the child as tears blur his vision. He kisses the girl on the cheek and takes a rose. Looking next to him, he sees Tai, his brother's best friend. His daughter's uncle, drop the flower into the grave. Takeru handed Brittany the rose, and placed her down. She walked over to the grave and tossed it in. 

She walked back over to Takeru and he lifted her back up. Tai started walking towards the black limo.

"Tai" Takeru called. Tai looked back at him. Takeru walked over to Tai and handed him Brittany. Tai looked at his niece and smiled. She resembled his sister so much.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Seasons come and seasons go  
Nothing stays the same  
I grew up, fell in love  
Met a girl who took my name  
Year by year we made a life  
In this sleepy little town

I thought we'd grow old together  
Lord, I sure do miss her now  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru sat on the porch of his house. Brittany was running around with her friends. She had grown up to look so much like Kari. She had a natural tan, short brown hair and was as kind. If not kinder. The only difference was that she had Takeru's blue eyes. Brittany was around ten right now. The Digidestined made a pact to live in the same area so their children could grow up together. Mimi had even come to live from America. Takeru's eyes got a little watery as he remembered that Kari and him looked exactly like Brittany and Matt's child, Eric at their age.

As raindrops started coming from the sky, Takeru called Brittany inside. 

"Dad, why do I have to come inside? Rain can't hurt me." Takeru smiled. 

"Britt, everyone else is going inside" Brittany looked around and sighed. 

"Ok" She walked inside and turned on the TV. As Brittany flipped through the channels, she remembered when she was a little girl; her father said something about there being holes in the floor of heaven. And that her mom was always watching her through those holes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how I know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
Sometimes when I'm lonely  
I just remember she can see  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and me

~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru stood in the back of a church as people rushed past him. He walked into a room and smiled. His daughter was looking into a mirror and viewing her wedding dress. She turned and smiled.

"How do I look daddy?" Takeru smiled and said.

"You look like your mother did on her wedding day" Brittany's smile grew. For Takeru, this was going to be one of the hardest, and happiest days of his life. He was giving away the person who he loved most. The music started and he gave her the last hug he would ever give to a Takashi. They hooked arms and they entered the main part of the church. Brittany was marrying Davis's child Daniel. Which was pretty ironic. 

They walked down the aisle. Then was the worst part. Letting go. But he managed and sat down next to Davis. 

"It's ok man," Daivs said smiling. The wedding went beautifully. But for Takeru, it ended to soon. Soon the reception in the hall across from the church came. Right after everyone got inside, it started raining harder than Takeru had ever seen it. 'This just ruined today' Takeru thought. As tears came to his eyes, Brittany walked up. 

"Daddy don't be sad," she said. "Cause I know Mama's watching now"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well my little girl is 23  
I walk her down the aisle  
It's a shame her Mom can't be here now  
To see her lovely smile  
They throw the rice, I catch her eye  
As the rain starts coming down  
She takes my hand says, "Daddy don't be sad  
Cause I know Mama's watching now."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru Takashi was now 85 years old. He had led a full life and had three happy, healthy grandchildren. As he lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, a light appeared over him. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. 

"I'm coming Kari," He whispered. After that, his life faded into darkness. But, the next chapter had only just begun. As he reached the tip of the light, he was greeted with the young smiling face of his true love. Takeru looked at his body, and realized he was out of the sick, old one. And was once again in the young, lively body that he had once had before.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how you know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
Sometimes when I'm lonely  
I remember she can see  
Yes There's holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and me.

Watching over you and me.

Watching over you and me…


End file.
